1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to door security devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved door security apparatus wherein the same is mounted between opposed lateral sides of a door frame to overlie an associated door preventing its unauthorized opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various security devices have been utilized in the prior art to position and maintain devices relative to doors and frameworks to provide integrity and security to the doors and frameworks to prevent inadvertent opening of the door relative to an associated framework. Such devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,014 to Lack wherein a latch bar is mounted to a respective hinge portion of an associated door and extends in a transverse relationship relative to the door for securement to a boss member at an opposed side of the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,168 to Kardosh is a door blocking device wherein a telescoping bar is mounted between a framework and a rear portion of one door overlying a second door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,232 to Miels sets forth a latching device to overlie a sliding door to prevent inadvertent opening of the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,233 to Levi sets forth a window and door lock formed as an abutment bar positioned between a rear edge framework of one door relative to a framework.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved security apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use a well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.